Addiction
by Katharine25
Summary: What happens when Edward sneaks into Bella's window at night only to find her writhing in her own intimate pleasure? How will Edward react?


Okay this is my first fanfiction so be gentle. This baby takes place during the first book before she talks to Jacob to find out what he is. The first chapter is told from Edwards Point of View. I'm not sure if I'm going to switch it later on or not. It's my story and I do what I want! This story is sour romance so be ready for some lemons! Helpful comments are appreciated! Thank you for taking the time and reading. I do not own any of these characters; I am simply using them for my own, demented purposes.

Declaration

The night began like any other. I had found solitude in my routine.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay away from the girl who was always at the brim of my thoughts.

I have always been able to read other people's minds. An unwelcome whiteness to their every thought and desire. You could hold no secret from me. Though now I'm sure if the tables were turned, they would be repulsed by the thoughts that filled my head.

And they were all about her.

Bella Swan had entered my life the way a tornado enters a trailer park. Ripping me apart at the very core, twisting my sanity with her scent, and leaving nothing but rubble in her wake.

Bella Swan, the innocent girl I watch every night.

The innocent girl I almost murdered that one horrible day in biology.

What would she think now knowing that she was the core of my obsession? Surely she must know that I think of her constantly. The thoughts are screaming so loud in my head every time I see her, she must have heard them.

I stalk across her lawn like a junkie pulled to the source of his next hit. My unhealthy obsession waiting for me only a few yards away.

For the past month now I've watched her at night. Watched her writhe in her sleep, dreaming, unknowing of the monster that gawked at the base of her bed. On a lucky occasion she would mumble something for me. I lived for those occasions. Her mind was silent to me and these moments gave me a glimpse into her subconscious, into everything I was missing. My word shifted when she moaned my name once. Another tornado, ripping me at the core and changing everything I thought I knew I was. I knew to leave her side ever again would be a fate worse than death.

I hear a soft moan. Ah, she's sleeping. My Bella. My beautiful Bella.

My feet, moving faster than any animal ever could, made their way to her window.

I climbed inside with one swift movement, making little nose. No nose that a human would ever hear. I found solitude in a dark corner, unseen in the shadows of her room lit only by a night light at the base of her front wall.

I've seen her room over a million times and thought of it often during the moments I couldn't be with her. It was modest. A small room with a small bed and ruminates of her childhood splattered across her walls. This display gave me another glimpse into her subconscious. She was a woman of very few needs. The smallest of amenities would satisfy her. Oh how I wished I could shower her with ravishing gifts, just to see those deep brown eyes light up with excitement and awe, for me. I was a selfish creature at heart after all.

My quick eyes measured the room, filing detail after detail in my mind.

She wasn't there… but she was close. I could smell her. Her sweet scent intoxicating me just like it always had.

Her blood was sweeter than any blood I have ever smelt.

However, I, as a man, had other cravings in her. Cravings that could never be fully satisfied. She would be doomed if she were to enter my life as anything more than an acquaintance. My love for her could only be once sided.

I ducked my head as she rounded the corner of her bedroom door. Cloaked only in a long, white, v-neck t-shirt that hung slightly above her knees. If I had a heart, it would be racing at this moment.

Though I wasn't human, I was a man and my thoughts at this moment were filled with sexual fantasies of my Bella.

What did she have under that thin t-shirt of hers? Where did she get it? I wonder what she would look like in one of my shirts.

She had a small frame that curved in all the right places. Her hair was slightly damp, fresh from a shower no doubt. She had her full pink lips creased as if she were in deep thought.

What was my Bella thinking of? Was she thinking of me?

On cue, as if she had finally heard my thoughts, she sighed my name. A small, whisper of a sigh that only I could have heard. A gift for me. My name on her sweet, cherry lips. It took everything I had to remain silent and not to answer her with a moan of my own.

Her beautiful shoulders hunched in defeat as she closed her bedroom door, and walked slowly to her bed. She sat on the edge facing away from me, her eyes searching her hands that were cupped in her lap. I could see the outlines of her back, her dark hair cascading down the middle of her figure. Even the siluette of her back was beautiful. What I wouldn't give to lay a million kisses down her spine.

She sighed again. How frustrating it was to not hear what was going on in that silent mind of hers. What was my Bella thinking of? Why would she look so defeated after moaning my name? I wanted to run to her. To wrap her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. I wanted to hear her say my name but not out of defeat, out of pleasure.

She interrupted my thoughts by another sigh. No, not a sigh this time, a moan. She moaned my name.

"Edward… Oh Edward…"

This must be how Romeo felt standing at the base of Juliet's window pane. This must have been how it felt for him to hear his love speak of him. The only difference is that Romeo's tale ended in tragedy. I will not allow that to happen to my Bella. I would gladly give my life first.

She laid back on her bed, her legs crossed at the ankles, her hand resting on her stomach the other rested across her forehead.

My eyes drifted over her frame delaying in certain areas like the soft mounds of her breasts and the curve of her hip bones.

This new display had my mind combing through the many different times I had pictured her naked. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that I wanted her sexually. She was beautiful. A goddess laid out before me. Did she have any idea the things she does to me?

Her soft eyes close as her velvet tongue runs across her lips. Oh how I wish it were my tongue. I bet it's not just her blood that would taste sweeter than any wine, her skin must be similar.

She moans my name again, this time it was erotic. If I could blush I would be a violent red. My eyes watch her hand move from her forehead to one of her breasts, kneading it and hissing through her teeth as her words come out in soft, sinful whispers.

"Oh Edward, I need you. Those eyes, that face, those hands.. I want them all over me"

If I ever believed in god, he has left me now. How could he torment me so? This beautiful angel, begging me to come to her. Not asking, begging. It took everything, every ounce of strength I had left to stay away from her. I knew I shouldn't be here, watching her in this most intimate of moments, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, the hand that was rested on her stomach inched its way down, pulling her shirt up over her head and she was bare before me. Her naked flesh burned into my mind and I couldn't breathe.

My Bella. Naked in all her glory—and she was dreaming about me.

I allowed myself to fantasies about answering her. Saying "I'm here my love." I'd stalk toward her bed. My hand would glide over the peaks of her breasts, my cold skin making her nipples taunt as they grazed my palms. I would guide my hand across her smooth belly, gripping her skin at the hips. She would look up at me as if I were a god as I made my way to her mound, her legs spreading, inviting me in. I would take in the scent of her arousal then press one finger between her folds. She would moan in pleasure as the chill of my icy fingers circled and caressed her most intimate area.

No.

I had to stop.

I felt myself become painfully hard under the thin fabric of my slacks. I couldn't help but lightly stroke the length of my erection; it was all I could do to keep myself sane.

I wanted Bella Swan, and I she wanted me.

In the small room we shared her breathing began to hitch. Her hand kneading her breast again as if to taunt me.

"Edward, I need you. Edward.. I love you. I don't care what you are. I would rather die than stay away from you. Say you love me too."

If not for those few words I would have believed this was reality. I was either dead, or dreaming. I allowed myself to breath for a second, testing that theory. If I were dead, then I was in some odd form of hell.

Her scent hit me like a fire arrow to the throat. It was intensified by the scent of her arousal. I wanted not only to drink her, but to become consumed by her. I wanted to wrap myself inside her and live out the rest of my days. I couldn't think of a way to get close enough to her. Whether she liked it or not, she was mine now.

My heart swelled with pride. My Bella and she loved me.

Her free hand moved down her belly in a slow, teasing motion. Spreading her legs she reached her hand down, cupping her mound. Her naughty little finger reached deep inside her core, filling her, making a soft whimper of a moan cascade across her innocent lips.

I groaned in the silence, unable to hold myself together and grateful that she was too distracted to notice.

She slid another finger inside her tight walls and began creating a slow, rhythmic motion as she began pleasuring herself, all while moaning my name. I have never been so jealous of two little fingers in my life.

"Edward, make me cum.." She breathed.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her sweet vulva coated in her arousal had turned a deep pink as she continued. Her moans became softer as her body began to jerk while she explored new areas. Her head tipped back and her back arched. I watched silently as the small hairs on her body began to stand taunt.

She was orgasming.

The aroma was electrifying.

She groaned and twisted, grinding herself into her hand as her body rocked with an orgasm so sweet I could taste it in the air I breathed. I almost bit through my own lip.

Her hands flopped down at her sides, her body motionless. I stood in silence for what felt like eternity before she turned her head in my direction.

Her beautiful brown eyes—glazed over from her recent orgasm—searched the dark. I was sure she had seen me because she began to speak aloud as if she were talking to someone, to me.

"Edward."

If I had a heart, it would shatter at the sound of the defeat in her voice.

"Why can't I have you." She whispered to me in the dark.

Just then I caught a glimpse of a crystal tear cascade from the corner of her eye, down her flush cheeks, and pool onto the thin bed sheet she was rested on.

My Bella, and she was crying.

Surely it wasn't selfish to give myself to her? How could I be blamed for giving her what she wanted? I would be her slave if it meant that she would never cry again. I could never hurt this angle. If she was mine, then I had to be hers.

"You can have me my love. I'm all yours."

The words cascaded out of my mouth as I took a step forward, unthinkingly stepping into the dim light.


End file.
